


Supergirl Final Scene Speculation

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Series Finale, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 6 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: Hypothetical epilogue scene to establish the fate of our favorite Kryptonians
Kudos: 1





	Supergirl Final Scene Speculation

NATIONAL CITY SPACEPORT - EXTERIOR DAYTIME - SIX BILLION YEARS LATER

SUPERGIRL and SUPERMAN stand in front of a large passenger spaceship, overseeing the boarding of refugees fleeing the final destruction of Earth Prime as the Sun expands into a RED GIANT. SAMANTHA ARIAS lands and hands a squirming cat to a worried-looking civilian, who then rushes aboard the spaceship.

CLARK

Is that everyone?

SAM

Africa III is clear and Markovia is down to a couple dozen essential maintenance workers. Where's Ruby?

KARA

She's assisting with a spacewalk at the Quantum Archives. What about Tokyo?

SAM

One of their ships was having engine problems. I'm going to go see if they fixed it or if they need a boost.

Sam leaps into the air and flies off, leaving the other two behind.

KARA

It feels weird leaving my home behind. I never though I'd live this again.

CLARK

At least this time we aren't the only ones.

KARA

We never were, but this time we know it.

CLARK

El Mayarah?

KARA

El Mayarah.

END OF SERIES

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a rush job because I wanted to actually get the idea out of my head. Not my greatest work.


End file.
